Deadly Alliance
by Lilyth Celestyn
Summary: The past is not as Harry always learned. A servant with great potential, soulbinding enemies that are much more then that and a jealous lover. The Headmaster's plotting has backfired and now the war may fall from the Order's grasp.
1. Dark Seduction

Dark Seduction

By Raneynr Lerrqu

Rating: R

Paring: Draco/Surprise

Summary: "Do you swear, Draco Malfoy, to never do what your father did? Can you vow your life, your blood, your existence to my survival? Will you give me all of the blood in your veins if it would help me? Will you take your place by my side and do your duty here and now and for the rest of your life?"

Warnings: the beginning of a Dark series

Disclaimer and Author's Notes: I do not own these characters, places, or original plot. I am writing this for the pure fact that we enjoy playing with these two characters; I am not receiving any profit. I'd like to thank my betas: Naomi Jameston and Rynalin Onyx. Part one of the Deadly Alliance Series.

Draco Malfoy was notoriously known as a dark servant soon-to-be Death Eater, but only a select few knew that he was already a high end Death Eater who received his orders from only the Dark Lord's mouth. This, however, was irrelevant when Draco arrived at the gathering a week before sixth year started.

Draco walked down the stairs to where the Death Eaters were gathering to see his father chained, naked, in the middle of the floor. Draco silently made his way towards his lord and a shiver coursed its way through his back. "Ah, Draco," Voldemort's voice whispered, "I'm glad you could make it to your father's execution."

Draco smiled softly and replied, bowing, "I wouldn't miss the chance to see how a traitor should be punished, my lord, especially a traitor who was at one time so highly respected."

Voldemort smiled and turned his attention to the former Death Eater. "I'm very disappointed with you, Lucius. Telling Albus and the Order where my lair is was a severe tactical error, as you should've well known; the sentence is death." Voldemort surveyed his followers. "However, there is another matter that must be addressed before his execution takes place."

"What is that, my lord?" the elder Crabbe inquired in a hushed tone.

"Who my top follower is now that Lucius is no longer the holder of the position."

Swiftly everyone started to speak about how they were worthy of the position, of how they'd honour their lord, and of how they would help him win the war against the Order. Voldemort listened only to locate a particular voice which wasn't being uttered. He glanced to his side where Draco had kneeled the moment Voldemort had spoken to his father to see him still there, silent. _A Malfoy wasn't trying to defend his right to be at the side of his lord?_ Voldemort smirked; "Draco?" he inquired softly so only Draco would hear.

"Yes, my lord?" Draco responded equally as low.

"Are you not going to defend your birthright?"

Draco sighed softly and answered slightly louder, "No, my lord, I am not. I do not deserve to be at your side because my father has instilled mistrust in my family name; it doesn't matter if I am worthy or not because you need someone who will be respected and followed. A Malfoy is now unable to fulfil that position, since he," Draco glared at his father, "was stupid enough to destroy what he had here amongst this circle... and to what the rest of his line would have had in this circle."

Voldemort smiled; his followers had also heard Draco's small speech and they knew, as Voldemort did, that because Draco understood his place and the place where his father should have been, Draco did actually deserve the position. On one condition, of course. "Do you swear, Draco Malfoy, to never do what your father did? Can you vow your life, your blood, your existence to my survival? Will you give me all of the blood in your veins if it would help me? Will you take your place by my side and do your duty here and now and for the rest of your life?"

Draco froze, pondering the opportunity he had thought that he had lost. "Yes, my lord, I swear." Draco pointed his wand at his arm, pointed the tip to the Dark Mark, and whispered, "_Draconis__ Morte Venmos._" The Malfoy binding spell was extremely strong and if ever broken his life would be strip from him, just like the Avada. Lucius gasped as he realized what spell his son had uttered; Lucius hadn't even cast that on himself when he had taken over for his father. Draco would serve Voldemort for eternity, because even as a ghost that spell holds true.

"Impressive, Draco," Voldemort began, "however, there is still one thing that must be taken care of..."

Draco smirked. "Should I use the Avada?"

Voldemort sneered in satisfaction. "Yes, I believe the Avada would do nicely."

Draco nodded as he turned to look at his father. He raised his hand and pointed his wand at his father with a devilish, coy smile on his lips. "_Avada Kedavra._" The green smoke whisked into Lucius and he shuddered once as his life left his body. Draco snapped his fingers, still holding his wand, and Lucius' corpse disappeared. Voldemort nodded his approval as he stood; he inclined his head to his followers signalling for them to be dismissed.

"Draco," he commenced, "come to my rooms this evening to discuss what will become of you now that you are the head of your house. I may have an assignment for you."

Draco bowed, "Of course my lord, I'll be there in an hour."

Voldemort smirked. "An hour is fine, but no later."

Draco bowed once again as Voldemort swept off. Draco looked around the room and smiled, everything was still in perfect order. The manor was still spotless, Lucius would be found murdered on the wizarding streets of London in two weeks, and Draco was now the right hand of the most powerful wizard and an important assignment to prove it. In Draco's eyes, it was a satisfactory meeting.

Voldemort turned towards the door, exactly an hour after the meeting and was surprised to hear knocking. "My lord, may I come in?" It was Draco, perfectly on time...unlike his father.

"Yes, come in Draco." Draco opened the door just enough for him to enter and then shut it again behind him. He walked into the room and bowed deeply, awaiting acknowledgment. Voldemort smiled. So, Draco had never been told what happened during these private meetings. "Come and sit with me, Draco," his voice was soft. Voldemort was sitting on the couch before the fire.

Draco came without a worry; he knew that he could trust his lord, and sat down besides him. "What do you need of me, my lord?" Draco asked after a short time in silence.

Voldemort smirked. "Several things... First, how are you going to make it appear that your father is still alive until after you go to school?"

"Easily, everyone who knows me knows that I haven't had my father with me when I get my school supplies since I was in second year—we all know why he was with me then, too—and I already have my school list and already have taken the trip to get my things. I personally think he was trying to make me not kill him because he gave me the money to buy the new Demon Wing model broom, but of course he should have known that I'd kill him no matter what. So, since I have all my things no one will question why my father isn't with me and I always ride the carriage to school; alone." He stopped quickly, belatedly realising that he had said far more than necessary. "Forgive me, my lord..."

"There is nothing to forgive, Draco. Well, since you seem to have everything taken care of... The second thing we must take care of is your new mission for your sixth year." Voldemort paused, trying to pick the best phrasing. "I've chosen you to take on this task, Draco, because I believe that you can complete it. I need you to trail Harry Potter, gain his trust, and get him to willingly agree to join me and our cause."

Draco blinked, but quickly uttered the appropriate phrase. "I will complete this, my lord, or die trying."

Voldemort watched Draco's eyes as they sat in companionable silence; amused as Draco tried to figure out how to achieve his goal. His eyes didn't say much of his confidence in completing the task, but Voldemort could see the determination. "I'll help you with your task, Draco; it is too difficult to attempt alone."

Draco smiled softly, a mere tugging at the corners of his lips. "Thank you, my lord... Is there anything else?"

Voldemort sighed. "For one, don't call me 'my lord' when we're alone. Secondly, I need you to stay here tonight..."

"Of course I'll stay... if you don't want me to call you by your title then what would you prefer?"

Voldemort smiled. "Tom, when it's just us or Voldemort, with my innermost circle. Oh, and quit being so formal."

Draco leaned into his seat a bit more, allowing his posture to collapse. "Very well, Tom, why do you want me to stay?"

"I've been finishing the resurrection ritual and tonight I'll need someone to be here and to help me relax into my resurrected form."

Draco smirked, not completely understanding what Tom was saying. "I'll be here for you, so don't worry."

Voldemort nodded a bit as he drank from a phial that was sitting beside him. He twitched and then suddenly dropped the phial and it shattered against the stone floor. Voldemort screamed in agony and thrashed to the point of falling off of the couch and onto the rug. Draco swiftly moved to his side, panicking. What was that phial and what was in it? What would happen when the others heard their lord screaming like this?

"Draco," Voldemort uttered in a gasp, "I've placed a silencing charm on the room and they can't open the door as long as you're in here..." He started to cough. "Don't leave me..."

Draco shook his head and picked Voldemort up; he was surprisingly light but somehow growing steadily heavier as Draco carried him to the bed. Voldemort slumped into the bed and yet still had one arm wrapped around Draco, forbidding him to leave his immediate vicinity. Draco sighed as he crawled onto the bed to make Voldemort more comfortable, and waited for the overwhelming power-lapses to dissipate or, at least, become manageable. Voldemort eventually blacked out, so while he was unconscious, Draco dozed besides him.

Draco shivered; his robe was lying open and he felt soft caresses snaking their way across his bare chest. He could feel warm breath accompanied by soft butterfly kisses on his stomach. He sensed a young lithe body besides his, muscular and masculine slithering along his relatively bare legs. Where had his slacks gone?

Draco gasped, straight perfect teeth had just bitten lightly onto his already tight nipple. His partner's tongue tortured his nipple while his hand teased his erection. It was a maddening desire that started to build within Draco and suddenly Draco was overwhelmed with sensation as he was bitten through his boxers. _Merlin, who ever is laying with me, I wish they'd just screw me already!_ "Uh, gods..." Draco moaned.

The hands that were starting to remove Draco's boxers froze. "Draco...?" the voice was uncertain, and Draco didn't recognise it. "Draco, do you want me to stop?"

"No, gods, no!" Draco moaned as he moved his hips. If whoever was besides him stopped Hell would pay, Draco was sure of that. "..._Please_..."

The hands rapidly removed Draco's boxers and a wet, warm mouth descended onto Draco's weeping cock. Draco bucked his hips forward and felt resistance as hands pushed his hips back to the mattress. A moan sounded from deep within his partner's throat and he could feel his tongue lapping at the pre-cum that had accumulated at his tip. Draco was so close and he started to shudder.

Draco's ragged breath became like pants as Draco erupted in the hot mouth, jettisoning in quick spurts. Draco panted lightly as he tried to regain his control and figure out what happened when he saw the beautiful shimmering green eyes... Draco pondered as he saw black, messy hair. _Who has green eyes and messy black hair? _Draco gasped. _No, it couldn't be _Potter _could it? No, that's impossible. I was in Voldemort's rooms when I fell asleep, so it couldn't be Potter but then who? My lord has red eyes and straggly grey hair..._

The face lifted off of Draco's chest and kissed his lips softly. "Thank you Draco, thank you for keeping your promise."

Draco drew a blank, what promise? Then suddenly he remembered. "..._Tom_...is that you?"

A soft chuckle emanated from the man's throat and he whispered, "Don't you recognize your own lord, Draco? Of course it's me."

Draco relaxed and exhaled the breath he realized he had been holding. "You've turned back into your younger self," Draco chuckled, "you look divine..."

A coy smile fitted itself on Tom's lips. "I take it you like my new appearance?" Draco only nodded with a blush. "So, did you learn anything from your first lesson in seduction?" Draco turned an even darker red. "Should I take that as a yes?"

Draco nodded, unable to trust his voice. He was off-balance and he didn't know what to do. Draco shifted slightly; he had learned quite a few things from this lesson. Like how to instil superior desire and lust without using literal magic, he'd have to use his physical magic on his mission.

"Should we continue to lesson two or have you had enough for one evening?" Tom's voice was confusing him. He heard the question but he also sensed the order to stay.

Draco looked into Tom's eyes and smiled ever-so-slightly, "Another...?"

Tom's eyes were sparkling with such radiance and so much life that Draco could tell he was happy to be able to teach Draco more. "Have you ever slept with a man before, Draco?"

His happiness faded and the colour in his face faded leaving him almost as pale as a corpse. Draco shivered in terror, not from the question but the memories that it brought to his mind. His voice trembled, "Yes." Tom was watching his eyes, seeing the fear and pain the memories caused him.

"You were raped?" Tom inquired softly. Draco nodded, adverting his eyes. "You were raped by your father?" Again, just a small nod. "Were you raped by other Death Eaters?"

Draco nodded, looking back into Tom's eyes. He expected to see something akin to approval or something closer to that than what he saw. Tom looked sad, and in one fell swoop, he had Draco wrapped in a strong, tight embrace. "How old were you, Draco?"

Draco shivered. His father had raped him and he hadn't even been into his double-digits; he'd been only: "Seven years old." Draco felt a soft kiss on his temple. "Nott raped me when I was nine, Goyle and Crabbe when I was ten. When I was eleven the four of them teamed up on me, my father had to call in a medi-wizard when they were done because I was so tore up. After that it was gang banging with all of them or just a few of them; so basically from age seven until fifteen, when I became a Death Eater."

Tom shuddered and hugged Draco tighter. "I'm so sorry, Draco... At the next meeting you are to punish them for what they did; torture them." Draco leaned back into Tom's embrace and trembled. "Let me show you what sex really is; let me be your lover tonight?" Draco could hear that it was nothing more then a question. "Let me heal your wounds... please?"

Draco nodded, turning his head towards Tom, seeking a kiss to help calm him. Tom gladly gave the kiss and he slowly removed his own clothing with a wave of his hand. As they kissed, Draco moaned softly from the gentle sensation, the sudden slip of tongue into his mouth. The vibrant flavours that was nowhere near overwhelming with alcohol unlike his previous kisses, those that were forced onto him from his father and his cronies. This realization of the gentleness and the unspoken promise that this lesson could bring made Draco pull away, lips still only a millimeter apart.

"I'm scared, Tom." It was well under a whisper, but Tom still heard the soft confession. It was so rare to hear a Malfoy admit to fear and Tom swallowed with difficulty.

"I'll be as gentle as livingly possible, Draco, but tell me to stop if it gets to be too much." Draco nodded as he felt Tom's lips on his once more. "Which would you prefer the lubrication spell or the primitive way?"

Draco whispered, "Whatever you'd prefer."

"Are you sure you want this, Draco? I'm warning you now I'm a frightfully jealous lover and can be extremely rough," Tom said and Draco gasped and yelped as Tom bit down on his nipple hard, but directly after moaned in consent and nodded his head.

"I'm your slave, master…" Draco whimpered and Tom smiled before descending on Draco's cherry blossom lips. The kissing was incredible. Draco's cock twitched as Tom slid his tongue gently between Draco's lips.

As they separated Tom began to kiss Draco's jaw and neck moving down his chest and torso. Draco writhed and pushed under the tongue.

"I want to thank you Draco," Tom whispered. Draco groaned again and Tom grabbed the vile at he had wandlessly summoned to him. He uncorked it and dribbled the goo directly onto Draco's penis. He gently spread it down so it also thoroughly covers his sensitive opening. As he was distributing the lubrication he could resist the urge to gently push against the entrance.

Draco yelped and his hips thrust into the air. Tom was surprised and happy about the reaction Draco had just displayed and push a little harder so the opening concealed the top portion of his finger. Draco squirmed and tried to force the finger more thoroughly inside himself. Tom obliged and slowly and gently pressed his way in, until Draco was completely penetrated by Tom's extremity.

At Draco's consent Tom slowly began to move his finger in and out. He began to pick up speed and when he felt Draco was ready, inserted a second finger to push for several minutes.

"Are you ready Draco?" Tom asked, removing his fingers and positioning himself between Draco's legs. Tom watched Draco carefully. His eyes were watery and shimmered brightly with complete trust for his master. His lip trembled, as did the rest of his body and his hands were bunched in the sheets but he was determined and ready and nodded his head. "Tell me if it hurts…" Tom whispered as he inserted the tip of his thirsting penis inside the boy. Draco sobbed but did not tell Tom to discontinue and the new-aged teen pushed inch by heavy inch inside the blonde.

After this had been accomplished without protest they began a steady rhythm, slow at first with Draco controlling it, his hips rising to make the thrust but soon they found that Tom was taking over. Driving down into Draco faster and faster; yet Draco didn't find himself in pain, except for the sweet-hot pain that rushed through him with each little nibble, bite or thrust. He didn't think of his father nor of any part of the last several experiences.

There was only the black haired master above him, driving him closer and closer with each of his moans. Each look of ecstasy and passion that contorted his face just right to look like…he wasn't sure who's at the moment but it drove him wild, and sent shivers racing through him.

He was incredibly surprised when Tom reached down and took Draco's weeping member in his hand and began to pump it in time with each of his thrusts. Draco couldn't take it and nearly instantly exploded on his Lord's hand. It didn't take long after for Tom to release himself inside Draco and fell gently on top of him and wrapped himself tightly around the other boy.

"Draco…?" Tom whispered and gasped when Tom felt a drop of water fell onto his shoulder. Draco was crying. Tom wasn't sure how to react. He was usually the one making someone cry. "What can I do?" Tom whispered around the shell of Draco's pale ear. Draco choked and sobbed and wriggled closer to the Dark Lord. Tom nodded and stroked Draco's hair. "It's okay My Dark One…"

Draco awoke to see sun shining through the stained glass window. His body ached but it also felt contented; he started to move when he felt a heaviness resting on his shoulder. He looked down to see Tom's head relaxing on his right shoulder, a hand spread across his chest. Draco smiled, finally his wounds of the past were scared over and he could continue with his life, happier then he had been. Draco returned to sleep with a relaxed smile on his delicate features.

End Part 1


	2. Soul Servant

Soul Servant

By Raneynr Lerrqu

Rating: NC-17

Paring: Draco/Harry

AN: Part two of the Deadly Alliance Series, first part is Dark Seduction. The quote, "if you've a story ... getting caught" is from the book Trickster's Choice by Tamora Pierce. A LotR quote moment, too. Sorry it took so long for this to get written all! I've had the most evil case of writer's block. I'd write a sentence here and there, then every now and again erase a portion and rewrite it. Then repeat. Without it moving far at all!

"Do you think you're ready to take on your first mission, Draco?" Tom's voice inquired from the doorway of his room. Draco was sitting on his bed, packing his broom into its storage case; today was the first day back. Today he would confront Potter... Today he would own Harry.

"Yes, Tom, I think I am ready." Draco smirked as Tom walked into his room and placed his palm on Draco's shoulder.

"Take care and remember: gain his trust, earn his loyalties, lead him to our cause, we alone can heal his pain... we alone can resurrect those who have passed from this world—offer his return for Harry's eternal allegiance...you know what and how you must do this task to succeed but can you?"

"I will achieve our goal, master; I vow my life to it." Draco whispered; cringing as his Dark Mark quivered with the Malfoy Spell. Tom just nodded, kissed Draco's head, and then left. Draco shivered. _I mustn't fail, I have to succeed...But,_ Draco smiled as he sent his last luggage to the carriage, _I've already won the first battle._

Harry waited, silently by the entrance of Hogwarts. If anyone knew what he was doing he would be in serious trouble. Harry smirked as he saw some luggage being levitated inside, soon followed by the owner. He was cloaked and walked slowly with grace and slightly of majesty. Harry knew it was Draco.

"Malfoy!" Harry hissed softly, "Hey, Malfoy!" Draco veered towards the voice, seemingly uncertain of the owner.

"Potter, be quiet!" he responded, a smile tugging his lips in a small smirk. "The last thing I need is for Filch to come over here... What do you want?"

Harry smiled, "You're late..."

Draco's eyes glittered as he turned to look into Harry's own. "I am not! A wizard always arrives precisely when he means to."

Harry chuckled and leaned against Draco softly, "I never knew you were a Tolkein fan. It was a long summer without you around..."

"Are the arrangements made...?" Draco faded unable to answer Harry's confession.

Harry sighed. "Not until we can prove our claim—" Harry paused, "—which would take a lot of Dark Magic to pull off..." Harry knew that Draco was now a member of the Dark Lord's innermost circle.

Draco frowned. "Leave that to me," he paused, "we'd best get to the great hall before the Sorting happens." Harry nodded and fled, moments later Draco followed.

As Draco entered the Great Hall, he smirked. He sat down in his spot and closed his eyes; he didn't want to deal with Crabbe or Goyle just yet. He'd rather make his claim stick... He just needed to get his lord to help. _"Tom," Draco whispered in his mind._

"_What is it Draco?"_

"_I need a spell cast, I'd be traced if I did it here now..." Draco faded._

"_What spell, Draco?" Tom's internal voice inquired._

"_The soul binding spell...curse... whichever, I need it cast on me and Potter."_

_There was a long pause. "You know that it can't be reversed, right?"_

"_Yes, my lord I know. Just please have someone cast it within the next hour."_

"_It shall be done..." Tom's voice vanished from Draco's mind._ Draco smirked and looked over to Blaise. He was arguing with Pansy about something. Draco cringed, Severus was glaring at him. Severus knew that he was the right-hand of the Dark Lord, and Draco guessed that Severus knew that even though Draco was at Hogwarts Draco was also on mission for the Dark Lord.

Severus could potentially be a danger to him and his mission with Potter. Draco sighed; looking across the hall to Gryffindor Table. Harry's eyes instantly meet his and Draco felt magic hitting him—could see Harry's reaction to the dark magic as it enveloped them both and made them partially bound.

Draco sneered as he saw Severus jump up from his seat and rush forward, potion in hand. He chuckled softly, there wasn't a potion strong enough to help Potter now... Draco shivered; he could feel Harry in his soul, writhing in pain from the initial casting. Severus' eyes panicked as he realised there was nothing he could do, only Harry's soul mate or someone bound to his soul could save him from the anguish that was attacking him now.

Harry tumbled to the floor, he started to scream. That was when Draco had had enough. He stood, gasping for breath, and started to make his way to Harry. Minerva and Albus screamed at Draco in unison, "Go back to your seat!"

Draco ignored them, Harry was in even more pain then he had been only a moment prior. Draco reached Harry's side and softly moved Severus' arm so he could get to Harry without interference. "Harry," Draco whispered softly, "Harry, snap out of it!" Harry just continued to thrash and scream in pain.

Severus glared at Draco and said, "To. Your. Seat. Mr. Malfoy." Draco shrugged and leaned down closer to Harry. He knew the only way to make the spell evident was to kiss Harry, at least at the present. Draco placed his lips softly to Harry's own, a black glow surrounding them. It was the evidence that a spell had been the reason for the pain—For the echo in Harry's soul was nothing more then Draco's answering powers to the binding spell.

Draco pulled away with a smirk in place, "About time Potter, I actually had to come and save you again... What did He do _this_ time?"

"I'm not sure, Malfoy. All I know is that if you hadn't gotten to me when you did, I'd most likely be dead."

Severus stood and looked at Albus, who nodded. "Boys, come with me." They left and followed Severus into the headmaster's office. Albus was already waiting for them. He looked pale, the two boys decided swiftly as they sat before the desk.

"Tell me, gentlemen, what accrued in the Great Hall just now?" Albus inquired with a small frown.

Harry shivered as Draco responded. "Voldemort cast a nasty little curse known as the Spiritas Mortos."

Severus glared at Draco. "It is a spell that will separate the soul form the owner unless someone bound to the victim's soul stops it, or their soul mate."

Albus looked over at Draco, "And you stopped it?"

"Yes," Draco sighed, "I did. I have been bound to Harry for nearly two years, only recently has it begun to be difficult to hide; it is also hard to stay apart which is why he asked you about having arrangements made to have us sharing a room."

Harry looked down as he muttered, "Preferably in the dungeons, sir."

Albus and Severus blinked. "Why there, Mr. Potter?" they asked in unison.

Draco answered with a smirk, "It would be the last place Granger and Weasley would look for him. It would be safer for us to be around each other without insulting each other if they weren't near us. We _do_ have to keep up pretences."

Albus was silent for several moments. "Severus, take them to the Chamber of Privilege; I'll have Dobby and Winky bring their things to their new room."

Severus glared at Albus. "You want to give them Salazar Slytherin's own apartment? Is that wise?"

Albus sighed. "It is what is to be done, Severus; now go."

The two boys fallowed Severus deep into the dungeons; they eventually arrived at a large oak door. "This, gentlemen, is the Chamber of Privilege. Potter," Severus said shortly, "say privileged in Parseltongue to open the door; then you may change it to whatever you like." Harry complied slowly; it was always harder for him when there wasn't a snake around. Draco smirked as the door opened and he entered eyes weary. "I'll leave you to unpack, I expect you to be to class on time tomorrow..."

Draco nodded and turned to look at Harry after Severus left. "Harry, it's about time we can stop with all the games, don't you think?" Harry nodded; a small sigh emanating from his slightly parted lips. "What is it?"

"How did the meeting go in the summer?"

Draco chuckled. "I had to kill my father, just like I thought. I'm the new Right Hand, just like we expected," Draco paused, but was unable to finish as Harry spoke extraordinarily soft.

"I want you to convert me into being a Death Eater. I want to join Voldemort; if only so I can kill Albus."

Draco gasped, shocked. He'd never expected this from Harry. It made his job a thousand times easier. "Are you sure about that Harry?"

"Yes, Draco, I'm sure. I hate Albus for what he's done to me, and what he had done to my parents. Had they not listened to him, they'd be alive right now; faithful followers of Voldemort." Harry paused to catch his breath and then he continued, "I've their journal, Draco. They say that they'd decided to join Voldemort, but the next day they wrote about how Albus had convinced them to stay away from him. They'd be alive today if they would have just agreed to stay away from Dumbledore's advice..."

"Harry..." Draco inquired softly, "I'm sorry." He walked over to his companion and wrapped him into a tight embrace. "I'll teach you everything you'll need to know and then we can go to an initiation." Harry nodded and kissed Draco's cheek softly.

It was nearing Winter Brake when Harry decided that he should be initiated into the ranks of the Death Eaters. Draco decided that he was ready for the ceremony. "Just remember Harry, if you've a story, make sure it's a whole one, with details close to hand. It's the difference of a successful lie and getting caught. This will be the hardest part for you, but keep that in mind and you may succeed." Harry nodded and started to pack his things. He was leaving for Christmas to spend at Malfoy Manor, despite what the Headmaster advised him. Draco said it would be three days prior to the celebrations when Harry would undergo the ritual.

Tom was sitting, surrounded by his innermost circle when he received a letter from Draco saying that he was returning to the Manor for Christmas. Tom wasn't happy that his dark one was leaving three weeks of separation from his mission but there was little he could do, since it was that day Draco would arrive home. He hoped, however, that Draco had put some thought into his premature return home because he would have to punish him if this decision had a negative effect on his mission.

Draco entered the room and glanced around quickly as he bowed to Tom. "Voldemort," he inquired softly before the inner court, "I have progress to report, if it pleases you."

Tom smiled, he had been addressed properly. "What is it, Draco?"

Draco looked up into Tom's eyes and said softly, "The mission you've sent me on is nearly complete..." his lord's eyes snapped, anger flaring at his presence but Draco continued, "save for the initiation into our ranks."

Tom blinked in surprise that was something he hadn't been expecting Draco to say. No wonder he had returned so soon, he wanted the initiation to occur before they returned to school; was Harry with Draco? "Has he accompanied you here, Draco?" Tom's voice was quiet.

Draco nodded. "He is upstairs, putting his things in one of the guest rooms." Draco smirked and backed away from the centre of the circle. _"Actually, Tom, he is unpacking in my rooms; I didn't want the others to go searching for the mysterious newest member of our ranks before he's been welcomed. I thought it best to keep him anonymous until such time."_

"_That is satisfactory but remember I do have the tendency to being a _very_ jealous lover..."_

"_Who said I'll be staying in _my_ rooms, Tom; I had assumed you'd want me in yours. However, if that isn't the case..." There was a teasing note in Draco's voice._

"_No!" Tom's voice said viciously, "I want you in my rooms."_

"_Then I'll go to my rooms and tell him that we'll have the ritual before Christmas?" He felt but didn't hear Tom's acceptance. _ Draco bowed swiftly again and than retreated back to the main portions of the Manor. He walked into his rooms to see them deserted. "Harry?" he inquired softly. There wasn't an answer. Draco pulled out his wand and advanced deeper into the labyrinth of rooms. He entered the bedroom and chuckled. Harry was asleep on the bed, his cloak thrown over him like a blanket.

"Oh, Harry…" Draco whispered softly as he sat on the bed. Harry shifted to look at him, eyes barely open.

"Draco," Harry whimpered, "Snape is trying to locate me… if he sees that I'm in a house filled with Death Eaters; Dumbledore will be on our tails in a matter of seconds."

"Then we'll have to distract him." Draco smirked as he spoke, removing Harry's clothing. _For the sake of your plans, Tom, do not come into my rooms… I'll come to you tonight, later…_

_Very well, Draco, but I'm going to have to punish you for screwing him while I'm around._

_Fine, fine, but it is for the better that I do so…_

Draco kissed Harry deeply, thrusting his tongue into Harry's mouth and devouring Harry as best as he could as they were ridden of their garments. He let his fingers caress the lightly tanned skin of the proud lion, watching as Harry's head fell into the pillow behind him in bliss. Harry moved his palms lazily over Draco's shoulders as his body was softly worshiped. A throbbing sensation pulsed in Harry's mind and he cursed in pain.

Draco understood that Snape was scrying his mind again; fighting it would be harder unless he could focus Harry onto something more primal. Letting his tongue lap at the juncture of neck and shoulder, Harry moaned. The finger's on his back scratching lightly as Draco devoured the delectable skin of Harry's collarbones.

"Draco," his voice husked.

The blonde smiled darkly before nibbling on one of Harry's nipples. This action caused Harry to arch and groan loudly. Draco looked up into varnished jade eyes, begging to be completed. Draco let his hands trail down to Harry's erect cock and stroked while he tortured another nipple.

Harry's hands rose to clasp in the blonde locks, gripping tightly as his body was teased. "D-Draco…please," he begged, wanting release. Draco traced archaic symbols with his tongue as he slowly repositioned towards the pulsing organ. Harry was loosing the ability to care how he treated the boy as he shoved his hands, and the head they were holding, down to the level of his needy dick.

Draco glanced up and glared, slightly angered that his fun was hastened. Harry met his stare. The death eater shivered, he could see the potion professor in Harry's dazed eyes. "I'll never know how you can do this to me, Harry." His cock was engulfed by the warm, moist cavern of Draco's mouth.

Harry caressed the flaxen tendrils as he moaned deeply, feeling Draco gently scrape his length with his teeth. Feeling the boy under him trembling, Draco hummed as he suctioned, trying to take in more of the hard shaft. Harry gasped as he felt his lover's hand delicately trace his opening, something wet on the fingers to aid in the preparation.

"Oh, Merlin, Draco please…fuck me."

Draco messaged the opening more, inserting one finger fully and then after a few quick thrusts, added a second. Draco pulled away from the vibrating member and licked the pre-cum from the tip. "Impatient as usually, Harry," Draco murmured as he positioned himself at Harry's entrance. With a quick kiss to the lightly pouted lips, Draco thrust into his lover.

Harry cringed in pain before whimpering in ecstasy. Draco shivered as he held in place, feeling Harry in his soul; calling him to complete the bond that had started three months before. Draco moved slowly as he pulled nearly all the way out, before swiftly plunging back in. Ramming Harry's prostate with each movement, Harry's mind shattered throwing Severus away from the mind he was scanning. Both men felt the wizard tossed away but neither cared in the midst of passion.

Draco moaned, nearing completion. His hand wrapping around Harry's cock and bringing him off to the same pace he set for his own thrusts. Harry cried out and erupted, reaching his climax. Harry's walls clamped around Draco's shaft as Harry came, making Draco shiver and spill his seed inside the green eyed man. Pulling out reluctantly, Draco moved them both to the top of the bed and pulled his comforter over their sweat-glazed bodies. They slept.

Tom had understood when Draco hadn't come to his side that night, after he understood that the soul-bond had been complete just that day. It had only taken one look at Draco the next day to realise what had transpired between the two young men. Tom understood, yes; was he happy about it, hell no. Draco had been punished lightly for it, though Harry had felt horrible about it later, Draco had said that it hadn't mattered. It was something they knew had to happen, just as well they used it to put of shields for Harry's mind. The next few days had been uneventful for the most part. Tom had several death eaters working on setting up an initiation for that evening.

He knew that they were running out of time with the order, knew that Albus knew where Harry was and thus had to be suspicious about the known death eater who had once lived there. The son of Lucius Malfoy was, at least, a threat to the Boy Who Lived, at most, the instrument to the downfall to all that Albus held dear. The old fool would never expect Harry Potter to take that honour onto himself.

"My lord," Mrs. Zabini inquired softly, curtsied to the floor as she was. Tom sighed.

"Yes," he replied as he turned to face her.

"How many initiates will be attending?"

He smiled softly, knowing that rumours would fly when he answered, "One."

She gasped and stuttered, "J-just one, my lord?" He nodded and then turned his back, dismissing her silently. She fled.

The Order was becoming too confident in they endeavours against him, it was time to even the stakes again. Having the Saviour as his left hand would be the cruellest blow against Albus and the others that he could possibly come up with and without trying. Somehow Draco had seen his assignment coming and had managed to get Harry on his side well before the last summer had begun, but how was he going to face the Wonder Boy's boon: what would it even be?

Tom glared as he heard his private door open; shouldn't they know he wanted to be alone right now? "Tom," Draco's voice questioned to the seemingly empty room.

"What is it Draco?"

"I just wanted to see you," Draco paused, he had known that his master was feeling unsettled about something, "and see if anything I can do will help?"

Tom smirked. "No Draco, I'm just thinking about the future, any leader must. The only thing you can do is keep him on our side, the initiation will be soon, he needs to be prepared for it. That is your task, Draco, and also," Tom paused, "talk to him about his request."

Draco nodded as he retreated. There was plenty of time before the ritual that he knew he needn't worry about it. Harry had been prepared for it since before term ended. Soon it would be time for them to beginning to plan, the plan against the Order.

TBC


	3. Cruorem Ritus

Cruorem Ritus

By Raneynr Lerrqu

Rating: NC-17

Paring: Draco/Harry

AN: Part three of the Deadly Alliance Series, first part is Dark Seduction, second is Soul Servant. The ritual in this story is a variation on several rituals, but with a much darker tone to them. Please understand that these rituals are not in reality this dark. The title is in Latin, it is roughly translated to blood rite. The spell I used for the branding of the Dark Mark is a variation of the spell to summon the Dark Mark into the sky. Like at the tournament. Also this took so long because I couldn't decide where I wanted it to go after the ritual.

Warnings: AU, dark

Draco entered his room to see his bondmate lightly napping in the chair by the fire. He could feel the unrest in the other's soul as vividly as if it was his own. He knew that feeling, it was _him_ again; the damnable traitor of the dark trying to pry into the walls newly created in Harry's mind. He could also tell that his mate's barriers were starting to fail.

Harry's eyes were slightly opened as he came to his side, they were clouded in exertion. Draco smiled as he knelt before the young man, pushing Harry's knees to the sides so that he could be closer to his current goal. Moving deft hands on the slacks to remove them, Draco striped the Savior from his cloths and unbuttoning his satin shirt. Harry's hands reached up to caress his lover's locks in gratitude for the distraction.

"You look stressed, love," Draco murmured as he kissed Harry's cheek. "Allow me to alleviate some of it for you."

Harry smirked slightly and stretched his body out more conveniently for the dominate blond man hovering lightly over him. His hot breath dancing over Harry's hardened cock. Harry's body arched trying to get the warm mouth closer but Draco pulled away. "Draco, don't tease me," Harry groaned lightly.

Letting his tongue stroke the hardened flesh, Draco smirked at Harry's tone. Glancing into his lover's eyes he once again saw the darkened overtones of Severus Snape. He took the phallus into his mouth, letting his ministrations distract Harry and strengthen his barriers. Harry's head fell backward, connecting with the head of the chair, as he let out a strangled moan.

Draco lapped at the tip as he lightly sucked allowing himself to drop his own barriers to Harry so that he could feel everything through their bond. Harry's hands wrapped themselves into Draco's blonde tendrils, tugging lightly in necessity. Harry could feel the smirk on his cock at the action.

He began to pull away, letting some cold air hit the wet skin. He felt Harry shiver at the action as he let one of his hands toy with the jade eyed man's nipples. He pulled away completely, allowing his lover to pout before he kissed him deeply; Draco's hand stroking Harry's trembling length. "Draco, Merlin, please…"

"You're amusing when you beg, love," Draco murmured into Harry's ear before he dropped back down to complete his current mission. His lover's body curved, trying to bring itself to climax, but Draco pulled away again. A smirk firmly in place, he pulled Harry's body to the edge of the chair, letting him hang over the ridge. Moving to kiss his bondmate, Draco entered Harry.

He winced as the bonded pain laced through him but held in place. He knew that only a few moments of ecstasy would shatter Severus' concentration and would add another layer to Harry's mental barriers. Harry moved against him, trying to get his mate to commence the activities.

Draco knew that it wouldn't take long for Harry to cum, being as unfocused as he currently was. Taking a pace that would hold his mate the longest, Draco began to reap his own heights as he pushed Harry towards his. The blonde shuddered as he felt Harry reach his release; it was trying to force him to succumb to his own. Harry cried out his mate's name as the Potion Master was forced away once again. Feeling the relaxation of Harry's mind, Draco came knowing that for the next few days, Harry was safe from the Order.

Tom glanced around the room, pleased at how well the set up for the ritual was going. Though no one had questioned him about the special initiation that was taking place that night, he knew and heard some of the commentary that was occurring. It almost saddened him that his servants were so incompetent that they couldn't even fathom who was being welcomed. That Harry was the farthest person from their thoughts, in fact.

It still sometimes amazed him how a simple worship ritual could turn into a Dark Initiation; it was beyond even Albus' imaginings. Though Tom knew that he was gaining a member who would lead to his victory, the boon that Harry would ask for still worried the Dark Lord. Usually he had a vague idea, if not know exactly, what his servants asked for as their joining allowance, but Harry Potter had wanted his death for the last several years. Harry's godfather was sent into the Veil by one of Voldemort's own servants. Those were the two most important notes that could drive the boon.

"Master," a voice inquired from behind him. "Master, the set up is complete save the casting of the circle."

And yes, this was another, perhaps even more important then the others. "Thank you, Peter." Peter Pettigrew had lead him to James and Lily Potter, Peter had lead Sirius Black into a trap of guilt for their murders, Peter had sliced Harry's arm for his blood during the first attempt at resurrection. Even knowing all that, Tom still didn't have an actual idea as to what Harry would ask for. He sighed and turned to look at the large room the Initiation would take place in.

Tom let his mind touch Draco's and felt the relaxation that the boy felt, the sated feeling between both mates. He sighed, he really was going to have to talk to Draco at some point about his and Harry's bonding. He'd been avoiding it since the spell had been cast.

The moon was high, full and golden, as Harry walked into the open-aired room. Many Death Eaters were surrounding a silver lined circle that was drawn out on the wooden floor. His dark emerald eyes surveying the masked worshipers that stood witness to the initiation. Grey eyes turned to him, a whisper of Draco's mind asking if he was ready. He nodded to all those watching his masked face.

"Come forward, young one," the Dark Lord's voice commanded of him. He stepped forward to a section of the circle that now appeared to be broken. Taking the last step required, he entered the circle, feeling but not seeing the circle close behind him.

With a twisted smile the Dark Lord began the ritual, "How do you enter this circle?" A spell was activated around Harry, to mask his voice during the ritual he knew, cast by those words being uttered.

"Through my will of hate and rage," Harry answered in complete confidence.

Draco smiled as Tom blinked in confusion. "Of your own will, you come amongst us?"

His jade eyes laughed, "With pride, Milord."

The ruby and emerald eyes of the Dark Lord lightened as he inquired, "Why do you enter into this circle?"

Harry's eyes were level, gazing directly into Tom's own, his voice steady. "I enter for revenge. For that which is a part of me," his eyes darted towards Draco for a second before returning, Tom understood that easily, "and I enter for he who gave me life and reason." The two grey eyes widened and the crimson and jade eyes narrowed, unable to place the first and third reasons.

The Dark Lord nodded after a moment of thought. "Kneel before me, young one." Harry did as requested; seemingly unafraid of those who were watching: those who had once tried to kill him. His eyes never left the man who was seated before him. "You join this circle, a circle labeled of darkness, shadow, and above all, evil, and do so by choice. Is that correct?"

Harry grinned. "It is, milord."

"You come seeking revenge; for your soul and for a purpose that is achievable within this circle. Is this so?"

This time, Harry's voice held more seriousness as he answered, "It is so, my lord."

Tom smiled as he thought about the possible ways Harry could answer the next question. "To who has entered into this circle?"

"One who appears to be thine enemy," his eyes were shining now, "a man who would never be by your side, but who few really know enough to judge."

Draco grinned as he listened to the play of words occurring in the circle. He knew the boy was ready for it; knew that it was time to begin. His lord seemed to agree.

"Throughout the age Magick has been in a balance that cannot even be understood by those who weald it. However, that doesn't stop us from trying. In the days of old, men and women moved as one but were betrayed for greater things, to this we have changed.

"By allowing those in service to release amongst those who fight in the journey we follow, we ask for our own demise: thus we use an ancient rite—to bind thy to your chosen service and to thy master. Do you understand what is required of you?"

Harry's eyes darkened. "I do, my lord."

"Give me your arm, young one." Tom sighed as Harry moved forward until Harry's arm was easily reached by the Dark Lord's wand. Touching the tip of his wand to the inner flesh of Harry's left arm, the Dark Lord whispered the spell, "_Vemorsmordren_." Harry cringed and bit his lip as the dark spell burned into his skin, he could feel Tom in his mind far stronger then at any time before, the connection was solid. The Mark completed, Harry's gasped in a breath of air and bowed his head to his master. "As my servant, you've entered into this circle; as you become one with my _Inner Circle_ I ask you what your boon, your request is. What is the price for your allegiance?"

Harry's eyes were nearly black from the pain swamping his body. "Although asking for Pettigrew's head is quite tempting; my boon, my lord, is to be the one to kill Albus Dumbledore and allowing him to know that it is me who is his murderer."

Tom blinked in surprise again. His only request was to kill the pompous fool? "Granted, however, I was planning on giving you that honor anyway. Is there another boon you wish, or do you forgo it?" A murmur went around his circle as he spoke. All were confused as to who the young man really was. It was almost time. Draco smiled, he knew what Harry was about to ask, courageous Gryffindor as he was, and he couldn't even imagine the look that would cross his lord's face. "If another boon I can ask, my lord, it would be to join you this night to talk."

Tom was surprised at Harry's words and his expression showed it as he stood straighter, "I'm sure my right hand would be able to escort you to my chambers when I am free to talk, my servant, this boon is granted." Harry bowed and moved back towards Draco, wondering if he would be able to leave the gathering without revealing his identity.

As he reached his bondmate's side, Harry saw several Death Eaters moving towards them. He sighed and moved quickly, still attempting to stay the confrontation that was sure to come. "Malfoy," Harry murmured, the charm still masking his voice, "can we get the hell out of here now?"

Draco nodded, turning towards those who were advancing. "Yes, we may leave, shadowfire, but it will not be easy getting back to your rooms." Several paused at the odd name for the masked man, others blinked and continued to come. They all agreed that they deserved to know the new _inner circle_ member before allowing him to leave the room.

Harry glanced over towards him, amusement dancing in his eyes, "Shadowfire?"

"It fits you, don't you think?"

With a mumbled agreement, Harry raised his hand, "_Reducto_" half of the Death Eaters were shoved violently away from Harry and Draco.

Draco glared and shook his head, "Come on, shadowfire, you shouldn't have used wandless magic, you could have just asked for your wand." Lifting his hand he held two wands, handing Harry's to him Draco continued, "We're leaving, if he wants to stay anonymous so be it, our lord knows him that should be enough."

They left without anyone causing more trouble. Once in the empty hallway, Harry inquired, "Draco please answer me where, how and why you came up with shadowfire."

"Where, during the ceremony, how, because you're a Death Eater a shadow and you have more fire then most, and why, I wanted to have a name that would fit you and also give me a name to call you in that room. Besides, it's better then Scar Head, isn't it?" Harry nodded and laughed, moving towards Draco's door.

Once inside the bedroom, Harry turned hard dark eyes towards his bondmate. "Draco," he began, a hint of some emotion that Draco had never heard in Harry's voice before, "I know I need to talk to him, but why did you insist on me doing it tonight this afternoon? And did you know he would grant me Albus' death before then?"

"Calm down, Harry; I _thought_ he might have granted that to you earlier, but I wasn't sure. As to tonight, you know that as his Left Hand you need to be able to trust him—and he you. You both need this, Harry. Besides, you didn't want to discuss your real boon with him, in front of the Death Eaters; this is the best time. I know that he already understands that is the reason you wish to speak to him."

Harry shivered and nodded, again, before sitting on the bed. "When will I be allowed to speak to him?" there was a resigned tone in his voice.

"_Draco," Tom's voice whispered softly to him._

"_Yes, master?"_

"_Get some rest or eat something, I have to deal with a few members who were rather… irritated with Harry's exit." Draco could hear the smirk and humor that Tom's voice held with that last few words. It too made him smile. _

"_Very well, my lord, when do you want me to bring him down?"_

"_When you're done with diner will be fine, Draco."_

"Draco!" Harry's slightly panicked voice screeched.

"I'm alright, Harry. I was simply asking Tom the answer to your question. He said we should eat first, than we may come down to talk." Harry nodded smiling slightly that Draco was alright. "Xia, please bring dinner for my mate and I." A small female house-elf appeared bowed and then vanished, returning with dinner for the two young men. They ate and let her take the plates away as Harry stretched, preparing for the conversation that was soon to follow. "Shall we, shadowfire?"

They walked out of the room quietly, moving throughout the Manor with ease. Once upon the door to their lord's rooms Harry paused. Draco's eyes asked what his voice didn't. Taking a deep breath, Harry knocked on the door. He could hear his lord's voice calling out to enter. Doing as bid, Harry and Draco moved into the large sitting room. "My ssservantssss…"

Draco shivered, a touch of terror sweeping through him at that serpentine voice, only a touch from entering Parselmouth. Harry smirked and let his voice drop into it as well, "Yesss, Massster?" That nearly made Draco convulse, but he held back, with his sheer willpower.

"You wissshed to sssee me, Harry Potter?"

"Yesss, Massster, I did; I wissshed to ssspeak to you about a possssible requessst."

Tom looked at him, sensing the words that Harry hadn't yet said. So Draco had asked about it then, good. "You wisssh to asssk about resssurrecting Sssiriusss and getting him and Remusss to join you here."

"I did, Massster." Draco blinked, surprised that Tom had understood it that quickly.

Tom was about to speak when a squeaky voice interrupted from the other side of the door. It was Peter Pettigrew and Tom could clearly see the fury that settled in Harry's eyes. "You may not enter, but you will tell me why you have interrupted."

"Master, one of the wolves wishes to speak to you; he claims that it is important…"

Tom looked undecided for a moment then, "Isss it the Golden One?"

"Yes, Master, it is. What would you like me to do?"

Tom took a deep breath, allowing his voice to return to a human tone, "My servants, hide your faces, this one will enter to speak to me. Peter, allow him to enter, but then you are to leave."

Harry and Draco dawned the masks to hide their faces as Peter said, "Yes, Master." The door opened quickly, a tall man entered, though the two boys couldn't see him from their position.

"You will not speak, my servant, for a moment," Tom waited until he had gotten his understanding then he turned back to Harry and Draco, "Draco, cast a silencing charm on the room." Draco blinked then complied. He looked back to his master to see a bright smirk on his features as he looked at the wolf behind them. "Now, what ever is said in this room will not leave this room. Is that understood?" All three heads nodded quickly. "Then I would like to introduce you to my Left hand."

Harry stood, knowing to follow Draco's example as he rose. The wolf was sniffing the air and suddenly growled darkly, causing both boys to shudder. "What are you doing here Harry?" the wolf's voice was familiar, but was distorted enough so that he couldn't recognize it. But obviously they knew him enough to recognize his sent. He removed his mask, Draco following suit and turned to look at the wolf behind him.

He gasped. "Remus?"

Draco did the same, only with "Professor Lupin?"

Tom smirked; yes Harry's boon wouldn't be as hard as he thought. He nodded towards the werewolf, granting leave to speak. Though he was allowed it, Remus didn't speak, he moved forward a bit raising his left arm and showed the boys the mark that was on his skin. It was slightly varied from the one that he and Draco wore, but Harry couldn't tell how it was different. "It is the Dark Mark for a Were, Harry," Remus' voice quietly mumbled. Harry shivered and though he wasn't sure, he had to know.

"Why did you take it?" Even Tom could hear the curiosity of the question, rather then the anger they could tell Remus expected.

There was pain in the Were's eyes as he answered. "I couldn't leave my mate, nor could I betray my mate; I've served him since I was fourteen." Remus looked back at the young lad and sighed, "Please tell me why you have joined him…" he paused and then cringed, "forgive me master, for my…"

"Remus, be still, I was expecting that anyway," Tom interrupted, a more gentle smile on his features then usual.

Harry looked from Tom to Remus then shrugged, "I joined him because this is where I belong."

All three men looked at Harry, more curiosity then anything save maybe confusion. "Harry what did you mean by the words you used during the ritual?" Tom inquired.

Harry grinned. "I said that I entered for revenge, for that which is a part of me, and for he who gave me life and reason. For he who gave me life and reason, is my father, who had he not been tricked would still be here today. For revenge, against Albus, for keeping my parents from your side—when they had planed to be," he paused, than finished, "For that which is part of me, is Draco, my mate to whom I would not have survived this long without; nature wouldn't have allowed that."

Tom, Draco, and Remus listened and nodded, understanding Harry; until the last sentence. They all looked at him in confusion, Remus' eyes taking in Harry inquisitively. Harry smirked at their expressions and then his eyes darkened at the inquiry. "Is there something you wish to ask me, Remus?"

"What do you mean by that statement of mating with Draco?"

"Simply that had his soul not been bound to mine, I think I might have died. Think of that, what you will, but it's something I couldn't explain to you, or truly to myself."

Remus shivered. "You're in the middle of your sixth year, right Harry?" he nodded, looking confused. "You've only got a few months before your seventeenth birthday, correct?"

"Yes, Remus, why do you ask?"

"A theory I had when you were an infant;" Remus began, "but I wouldn't be able to tell until after the coming of age. Around the time Lily announced that she was pregnant with you, Sirius and I discovered that James had been bitten by a werewolf during a routine excursion into the city near Godric's Hollow. He never explained when he was bitten, if it was before your conception, you're a half breed Were, which would explain the particular phrasing about mates you used."

Harry nodded a light dizzy look in his eyes. He shivered. "Harry," Draco asked quietly.

"The headmaster must have some suspicions about what I'm doing. Snape is trying to break my barriers down completely now."

Tom glanced over, his eyes darkening to a deep crimson. "So Severus is working for Albus over me, not just playing at it?"

"Correct my lord," Remus and Harry answered in unison. Harry continued, "He's been playing you both a fool, staying in the good graces of both so that whoever wins is his side."

"This will have to be corrected. However, I will deal with that in due time. Remus, you wished to see me due to something important. What was it?"

"The order is planning an attack against you, my lord. Those of us in their ranks are trying to stall it, but things are looking bad. Albus is trying to take away our nonhuman advantage, and it may work. I wanted you to know."

Tom nodded. "Harry I must work with this now, your boon will be granted. For you both. However, it will not happen until after you graduate Hogwarts." He let his thoughts taper off, seeing several points at once before continuing, "Draco, I seem to see that your position is best served at Harry's side than mine, however, don't forget that you both belong to me."

They bowed and moved to leave, Harry smiling at Remus before placing his mask back in place to get them back to their rooms. After they arrived, Draco looked over at Harry. "Tom understands that you are my primary bedmate, Harry, but I cannot guarantee that he will not call me back to his bed at another time. I…"

"Needn't explain to me, love," Harry interrupted, "and I doubt that he will call only you to him, he just knows that I need time before I could consider the option of his as a bedmate as well."

"Harry?"

He mumbled in response. "Could you really be part Were?"

After a moment Harry grinned. "Yes, Draco. It is highly possible. You are the other part of my soul. I needed you. I know that I did. If that is a sign of that, so be it."

TBC


	4. Obscurum Exuviae Veritas

Obscurum Exuviae Veritas

By Lilyth Celestyn (formerly Raneynr Lerrqu)

Rating: M (NC-17)

Couple: Harry/Draco

AN: This is the fourth Instalment of Deadly Alliance. IT'S NOT DEAD!! XD Popped into my head the other day when I was suppose to take notes in class X.x This is what happened instead. First Story since I changed my display name, which is nice. The title translates to Darkness Hides Truth, don't ask why, I just liked it.

Diffindium Fractus just popped into my head and I ran with it, I don't think it came from anywhere but...I really don't know.

The Anamus Potion, I do believe came from somewhere, but for the life of me I can't remember where.

I've started planning DA5 so maybe the update will be sooner than this one.

Longest Instalment Yet: 7,297 Words

Disclaimer: See Profile. Don't own.

It had been five days since his initiation and Harry had been feeling uneasy. He had felt ill and nauseous since it had happened. As such, Harry hadn't been seen or heard from the Death Eaters. This caused much curiosity about Harry, according to Draco. Only Draco had been around him in his illness, Remus had been in once or twice but nothing more. He could feel a change, although he couldn't explain it well. Harry seemed to be always tired and sleep fourteen to eighteen hours a day, barely moving the hours he was awake.

Harry had blinked a few times before he recognized what had awoken him. Draco was sitting beside him, an expression of concern on his face. Harry smiled lightly and pushed himself slowly into a sitting position against the headboard.

"Harry," Draco spoke softly, "Remus and Tom wish us to leave the manor for a while. Remus said that he would escort us to the Alley to divert the Order's attention if necessary."

Harry nodded and shifted towards the edge of the bed and after a few minutes was able to stand. He moved into their bathroom and turned on the shower. It heated up quickly and Harry submerged himself under the water's stream. Moments later pale white arms snaked around Harry's waist and Draco's body soon followed, pressing against his lover. Harry grinned at the contrast between his tanned skin and Draco's alabaster. The blonde's hands moved, messaging Harry's sore body. The action caused a deep animalistic growl to escape Harry.

Harry arched into Draco. The blond smirked at the sounds Harry was making and continued the gentle roving of his hands. Harry groaned a moment later as Draco softly, teasingly caressed Harry's cock into hardness. There were soft whines and quick breaths escaping the dark haired lad, causing Draco to grip tighter and to make his ministrations much quicker. Only a few moments later Harry screamed as his orgasm shook him. The water was quick to wash the evidence off the tiled wall.

Draco smiled and pushed Harry under the stream of water to help wake him up again. Seeing that Harry was still lethargic, Draco moved Harry out of the water and back into the bedroom where he pushed Harry onto the bed. As his lover came down from his euphoria, Draco dried his wet body. Draco moved away from the bed, towards the dresser and began to pull out cloths for the both of them. Harry glanced at Draco's naked body and whined.

"Get dressed love," Draco whispered as he tossed Harry's cloths at him, before dressing himself.

"But…you…you didn't…" Harry stumbled softly.

Draco laughed quietly. "It wasn't for me, love, it was for you. Now, let's go before Remus comes up here to investigate."

Harry joined Draco's gentle laughter and dressed quickly, though his body was sore from moving. At Harry's sluggish gait, it took the two boys another ten minutes to reach to foyer. Remus was waiting for them, back in his tattered robes. Tom walked in from a side room, a softer light in his eyes as he looked at his young followers. He turned to look at his Were and smiled darkly.

"I'd rather you not have to use this, Remus, but just in case, take it." Remus took the offered object and realized what the small chain was, a portkey. "I have given Remus funds enough for the both of you, so do not worry about expenses."

Draco grinned and with a small bow replied, "Thank you, my Lord." Tom nodded and then returned the way he entered into the room. The three men turned to each other and then moved towards the fireplace beside them. The three voices called out the address to the Leaky Cauldron and were gone from the manor.

Harry swore as he stumbled out of the Floo System. His saving grace from the immanent face plant he was about to do was that Remus had been waiting for him and caught him. "Thanks, Remus."

"You're welcome, cub." Remus responded as they left the pub and moved out into Diagon Alley proper. They kept their pace slow so that it wouldn't strain Harry's body.

Harry kept his eyes on everyone around them. He was watching for the Order to make their appearance. He saw none. They entered Madame Malkin's and browsed through several styles before the attendants came to assist them. After two hours of bustling ladies, Harry had a complete new wardrobe on order and Draco had several new additions. After Remus turned in the funds for the purchase, Draco had it set to deliver to the manor.

The three moved away from the shop and walked towards the bookstore. As they neared the doorway, Harry noticed bright pink hair. He turned towards his discovery and locked gazes with sapphire blue; he smiled at her then turned back towards his party. "Remus, Tonks is here."

"I saw her before we entered Madame Malkin's, cub. I'll keep my eyes out for the others, don't worry." Harry nodded at this response and entered the store behind Draco.

Draco led Harry into a section on Ancient Arts. Draco started grabbing tomes and placing them in a pile. Harry scanned titles and the synopses of the books but never grabbed a book. Draco looked at him in exasperation half an hour later to see him holding a _large_ tome in his hands, his eyes shining in excitement. "I take it you found something then, love?" Harry nodded and with a glance at Remus, who was at the front near the door, left the section, tome in hand.

He roamed around the various sections, stopping in the Charms area. It took him several minutes to pick a few NEWT and above level texts, adding them to his collection, before continuing on. He then started to browse the large Defence section. Harry eventually pulled a collection of books that was labelled for the Auror Academy and one of the more advanced mastery texts. He rounded the corner and came face to face with a large section on Werewolves. Harry cringed but started to read titles. Another half hour passed, Harry pulled down one smaller tome: _Born of the Silver Moon_ by Ranyn, a presentation of information about Wolven—Born Weres.

He added the book into his collection as Harry walked up to the counter to find that Draco had just finished paying some three hundred galleons for his massive collection of books. Harry grinned and placed his selection onto the counter and watched as it was tallied up. With the total figured Harry blinked, Four Hundred and Fifty galleons. Harry went to pull his Defence collection out of his pile when Remus handed the money over to the clerk. "We meant for you to buy _anything_ you wanted, cub." Harry beamed at the werewolf.

Remus shrank their belongings into just two, light weight bags and then walked them out of the shop again, moving down the street.

Then all hell broke loose.

Aurors converged on the street surrounding them in swift units. The three were approached by Tonks, Shacklebolt, and Moody. "Harry, my lad, you shouldn't be walking out and about in these troubled times." Moody said gruffly.

Harry's voice was light as he responded. "It's not as if I'm travelling alone, Moody. I have one of your colleagues with me. Besides, are you telling me that the Ministry of Magic and the Aurors cannot protect the Alley?"

Shacklebolt moved forward as be begun to speak. "Why don't I take you to the Burrow, Harry?"

"You will do no such thing, Sir, unless you wish to harm him." Draco's voice stated coolly. "We did as the Headmaster asked. We brought someone he trusts with us to go Christmas shopping…Or do you have a problem with our former professor, Mr. Shacklebolt?"

The three glanced behind the two boys and blinked when they saw Remus. Shacklebolt ignored the warning in Draco's voice and moved to grab Harry's arm. He moved behind Draco, to avoid the contact. This response angered Shacklebolt and he fiercely pulled out his wand and trained it on the blond boy. Remus was about to intervene when Harry responded to the threat.

"You will drop your wand, Kingsley." Harry's voice held a dark menacing tone and almost without even noticing he had done it he moved to stand in front of Draco. His hands relaxed at his side, but Remus could see the tensing and coiling of the muscles. Harry was completely ready to attack.

The three Aurors looked at Harry in total confusion before Shacklebolt prepared to make his move to take Harry and/or capture Malfoy. He was therefore unprepared to see Harry's eyes seemingly dance in molten gold and emerald flakes. Nor was he ready to see Harry raise his hand to find it glowing with Harry's silver and green aura. "What…?"

""You will stop your actions at once, and I mean all Aurors, or you will not be capable of them, or anything for that matter," Harry paused, and a malicious half-smile appeared, "for a while." Harry's voice hissed the last part nearly silently, "No one threatens Draco."

"You're threatening an Officer, Harry?" Moody's voice was surprised.

"If you threaten, or continue to threaten, Draco then I will have no choice then to defend him." Remus' eyes widened and he moved close to Draco. Harry turned and evaluated Remus, assessing his level of threat to Draco, even as his mind claimed the older man as pack. After a moment, Harry met Remus' golden gaze. "Alpha," Harry acknowledged softly, "may I ask you to take him somewhere safe?"

Remus finally understood what had been happening as he held the young man's watchful eyes. "Of course, cub; he is pack."

Harry nodded and turned his full attention back to the Aurors. He could hear Remus leading Draco away, and after a few minutes, they were out of earshot. "Now," Harry began in a low growl, "you have a choice: leave me alone or I will be forced to defend myself."

Tonks watched the two men at her side, who both looked about ready to draw blood, and asked, "Why are you protecting Mr. Malfoy, Harry?"

He could hear the curiosity in her voice and after a quick glace away from her wand –ready companions decided he could answer her. "He is my mate; it is my duty to protect him."

"What do you mean by mate, boy?" Moody's voice attempted to growl.

Harry's voice dropped an octave lower than normal and growled deeply, the prefect human representation of a furious wolf. "I would think you would know, the headmaster must have told you about the Soul-Bond? Additionally, my heritage completed the bond anyway."

"Your heritage?" Shacklebolt inquired.

Harry knew, just as Remus had earlier, the true answer to the illness. "I am a born Were." A moment later, his hearing picked up Remus' canter as he came up behind him. Harry tilted his head and then asked, "Where's Draco?"

"I have taken him home, cub." Harry nodded at these words, a bit of relief settling in his soul now that he knew Draco was safe. "So are we ready to go, Harry? Or are you and our friends still having a talk?"

"He is not going," Shacklebolt said hotly as he took a step forward. Tonks' head whipped up to look at him before lowering her head in submission to her superior.

"He will be going to the Burrow," Moody continued when Shacklebolt didn't finish the thought.

Harry's growl grew in volume and became even more menacing. His aura pulsed up both arms and stopped their progression at the sounders, where Remus' hand had just landed. It appeared as if Remus was attempting to forestall Harry from attacking, but Harry knew otherwise. There they stood in a standstill for several minutes. Finally, Harry's aura receded back into his body and he shifted his shoulder to tell Remus that he was fine.

As Remus removed his hand, Shacklebolt made his move. His wand was snapped at Harry in a quick motion, the spell shooting forth without words. Harry recognized the feel of the spell, knew that it was a modified borderline dark curse. _Diffindium Fractus._

As Harry prepared for the cut to slice through him, a weight slammed into his chest. Suddenly there was a scream of intense pain that echoed through the street like a banshees call. Tonks had shot forward and placed herself in the path of the curse, knowing that the Aurors' Cloak would be able to absorb some of the spell. Her back was bleeding heavily and Harry was sure that at least a few of her ribs were broken.

Harry glanced at his assailants and then genteelly wrapped an arm around Tonks' body, which had just fallen limp in his arms. His other hand reached behind him to Remus' own, grasping the small chain that was now held within. "That wass a misstake," Harry allowed his voice to turn completely dark with a tint of Parsel within it, "Return."

The Alley was yanked away from them as the portkey returned them to the manor, directly into the main sitting room. Draco was waiting for them, as was Tom. Remus moved away from Harry as he slowly placed Tonks on the floor, trying to ensure not to harm her more. Tom took one look at her before focusing on Harry. "Are you alright?" When Harry nodded Tom looked at the younger Auror. "Why did you bring her with you?"

Harry took a deep breath before responding. "If she hadn't moved in front of the spell, that hole would be in my chest and I'd be in much worse condition."

At hearing this, both Tom and Draco moved to examine the wound. The intensity of it caused both of them to swear at what could have happened to the young man that meant so much to them both. Tom glanced up, and caught, Harry's gaze. He allowed the connection between them to surge for a moment and then he nodded softly. "Give me your arm, Draco." He raised his sleeve so that his master could get to his mark and Tom smiled. His wand touched the dark mark and his mind locked on the person he wanted to summon. Seconds later a cloaked woman appeared at their sides.

"You have summoned me, My Lord?" her voice was that of an airy alto.

"Yes, Strout, I did. You are to tend to this woman, heal her to the best of your abilities."

"Of course, my lord." She moved forward and pulled out her wand. Several diagnostic spells were uttered first. Assessing the true damage. "Done by the Diffindium Fractus curse, the only reason she's alive is because of that cloak. She will need to sleep for several days before she will be able to walk around and even then, it will be a week after that until she can go back to active duty." As soon as her report was concluded, she began her work.

Harry's eyes were wide as he starred at the healer. _The _head healer of the Fourth Floor at St. Mungos. Suddenly, Harry began to grin. "The light is so screwed," he mumbled to Remus quietly.

Tom and Draco heard as well and smiled. "Indeed," Tom said softly, "If you're going to recruit healers, then you should recruit the best." Quietness reigned in the room after that as they watched the Healer at work.

Harry and Tom were far from silent, however, "_What happened in the Alley, Harry?"_

"_Well, we know for a fact that I'm Wolven, now. Shacklebolt threatened Draco and I lost it, kinda. Then Remus brought him here and came back for me. Tonks, I could tell, was not agreeing with Moody nor Shacklebolt about what they wanted to do to me. Remus and I were not quite ready to portkey out when they attacked. Shacklebolt sent the curse at my chest, we'd only had five feet between us, at best. Next thing I knew, Tonks was in my arms, in the condition she is in now. I may have made a bad choice of words as I activated the portkey though."_

_Tom sighed, and tugged at Harry's mind through the connection. He watched the events in Harry's mind like he would a Pensive. "Indeed, those last few words could pose a problem for you." The dark lord glanced at the Healer before continuing, "What will you do if this forces you out of Hogwarts because of your aligning with me?"_

_Harry's voice held a trace of mirth over the darkness. "You own the Ministry; surely I could still study and take my NEWTs? Then I could apprentice under a profession."_

_Tom's mental voice chuckled. "Yes, you could still take the tests. As to apprenticeship, what are you thinking about doing?"_

"_I don't know."_

"My lord," the healer's voice spoke quietly, "I have finished with the majority of her healing. She will need to take a dose of Skele-grow before she will be completely mended." She pulled a medium vile of the potion out of her robes and handed it to Draco, the one closest to her.

"You have done well, Strout. Now, make a document for Hospital records that you were summoned to the Malfoy Manor to treat Auror Tonks by Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. Make sure you compile the whole event, just without our _associations _known."

"I will do so my lord." With those words spoken, the Healer vanished.

"Xia," Draco's voice called out. He continued once the house-elf appeared, "I need you to take Miss Tonks to a guest room, she is injured. I then need you to keep constant watch on her. Our Lord, my mate and I all need to be informed when she wakes up. You must also protect her from everyone else that is here except for Remus. Is that all understood?"

The young house-elf nodded enthusiastically and snapped her fingers. Tonks rose up slowly and then floated out the door, they could see the small elf moving up the stairs, mindful of the woman in her care.

Remus bowed to Tom before walking out of the room. Draco took a deep breath and then left for his and Harry's rooms. The bags of the days purchased items in his hands. Tom watched as Harry sat down on the edge of the couch and stared out the window. He could see Harry begin to sink into himself. Tom moved from his chair and came up behind the young man. He manoeuvred around the couch-back until he was sitting against it with Harry nestled between his thighs. Harry leaned back against Tom's chest, his eyes still focusing outside the window.

Harry smiled lightly as Tom put his arms around his waist, the comfort the contact brought, welcome. It was so rare for the Dark Lord to tend to another's feelings that Harry decided to enjoy it while it lasted. Tom moved slightly, resting his head on Harry's right shoulder, his head tilted against Harry's own. Harry knew that Tom could feel the confusion that swarmed him; the uncertainty of what he would do pending the Order's actions now. Harry closed his eyes and just let himself relax in the Dark lords arms.

Nearly an hour later a sound was emitted from one of the side doors. Someone had just entered the room and both men could hear that they paused at seeing their lord's back facing them. A second later, both could hear that the figure had knelt. "My lord," a woman's voice sounded, one that Harry was sure he had heard before, "I have just returned from an emergency Order meeting."

Harry shivered in Tom's arms, _"They certainly didn't waste any time today did they?"_

"_No, they didn't, Harry."_ It was a few moments before Tom decided that he wanted to know what they had discussed. "Very well, give me your report."

"Mr. Potter was seen is Diagon Alley earlier today, my lord. He was accompanied by two men that were not named in the meeting proper. He was confronted by several Aurors that are in the Order. Two were under orders to take him to the Weasley home by any means necessary.

"The two parties had a confrontation on the street and Mr. Potter _attacked_ the Aurors. In retaliation, Auror Tonks was critically wounded by a spell. Mr. Potter then used a portkey and left, taking Tonks with him."

She paused, collecting her memories of the next part of the meeting in her mind. "Moments before Dumbledore dismissed the Order, one of the Healers from St. Mungo apperated in. He informed the Order that one, Mr. D. Malfoy, had summoned the head healer to his manor to tend to the Auror. According to the diagnostic spells, Kingsley Shacklebolt was the one who fired the near deadly spell. He is now under suspension pending review. He explained himself as doing what he had to do at the time. Everyone was then dismissed. I left the room and transformed so that I could listen in to the continued meeting between Dumbledore, Moody, Shacklebolt, Mrs. Weasley, and Bones."

Tom sighed at the paused she put there, long as it was. Harry shifted to try to see who it was that was speaking but was unable to. The Dark Lord smiled at this and decided to put the poor boy out of his misery. "Well, Skeeter," Tom's voice murmured darkly, "are you going to finish your report?" Harry stiffened in the arms around him at the woman's identity. He was surprised, although he didn't know why. He had suspected she followed Tom since the Tri-Wizard Tournament had completed and she had been at the forefront of slandering his name.

"Of course, my master," she whimpered. "The Order is now discussing Mr. Potter as a potential enemy. It has been decided, by Dumbledore, that he is starting to lean towards your side." She took in a deep breath, "The headmaster has decided that he will have the school medi-witch examine Mr. Potter's entire body the moment he steps onto the school grounds. Mrs. Weasley was initially against this, but when it was pointed out that he could have turned against them all—by joining you, my lord, even she agreed that it was for the best... If I may be so bold, my lord, if they do this to that boy—they will push him away and into your dark embrace."

When Harry heard that last remark he couldn't help but to laugh loudly, as that was exactly where he was. Tom heard Rita jump and then stumble at the obviously Not-The-Master voice that was resounding in the room. _Care to enlighten her to the truth, Harry?_

Harry pulled himself from the Dark Lord's grasp and turned to look at the kneeling Death Eater. A rush of dominating emotions swelled inside him at the sight. "Well, well, well, how are you, Rita?" Harry's voice did an imitation of a purr. Tom was now watching through Harry's eyes, smiling softly as the woman's head shot up to look at the one speaking to her.

Rita's eyes widened as she took in the messy black hair and green gold eyes, but the colour in her face drained as her eyes caught sight of the scar that truly identified the speaker. "Mr. Potter," she stuttered in alarm.

"Relax Rita, you've done well tonight. Now I know what that old fool is planning for me, I can plan around it."

Tom had to withhold his own chortle as he saw the dawning understanding in the woman's eyes. "My Left Hand and I have much to discuss, Skeeter, so if you've nothing left to report, you're dismissed." Harry turned away from her and listened to her swift stumble out of the room. He walked back over to where Tom was seated and stood next to him. Tom had other ideas, however, and pulled him back down to the seated position he had been in before. "What do you want to do, Harry?"

Harry sighed and shifted both their bodies to the side. Now they were lying on the couch, Harry on his back and Tom on his side watching him. "Realistically, I'd like just to end the source of the problem but it is not yet time for Albus Dumbledore to die." Tom nodded, agreeing with the sentiment. "If I return to Hogwarts now, they will find the dark mark on my arm. If I don't go back, they know I'm guilty of joining you. So, really, what can I do?"

Tom was silent for several minutes, his head rested lightly on Harry's shoulder as he thought. Suddenly, Tom looked up into Harry's eyes and grinned menacingly. "Why, Harry, all we have to do is change your mark. Make it look like a Wizarding tattoo, even." Harry smiled at the idea and was rewarded a light kiss before Tom could think about it.

Harry growled deep in his throat at the action and the Dark Lord pulled away, eyes wide. A few seconds more and Harry whimpered, "Sorry. Couldn't seem to stop it."

Tom made an agreeable sound in his throat. "I understand. I'm sorry too, I knew you would react that way..." A hint of sadness touched his voice. One of Harry's hands reached up and nestled in the dark chocolate locks before pulling him down to him. Harry raised himself up, no more than an inch, to kiss Tom on the lips. This time it wasn't a growl that escape him, it was a soft whine. "Harry?"

He just smiled and kissed him again, less chaste then the last. Tom surrendered to the taste of the young man. He enjoyed the touch that Harry wanted, even though Tom couldn't initiate it himself. To him Harry tasted sweet, a sweetness that Tom associated with the kill. Harry tasted Tom as torturous, deadly, powerful; a taste so unlike Draco's caring and concern that Harry could easily see himself begging for Tom. Both felt the sensations though their connection. Those feelings caused both to gasp and brake apart.

Tom moved his lips down Harry's neck, pleased when it didn't cause the boy to recoil from him. He kissed the tender juncture between neck and shoulder before biting it lightly, ensuring that he didn't break the skin. Like with vampires, Wolven marked their mate or mates by the bloody bite on that juncture and Tom would avoid temptation to anger the lad in such way. Wolven were not to be taken lightly.

"_Tom..." _Harry's voice strained in his mind.

"_What is it, Harry?"_

"_I have to go; I can't stay here right now. Something is wrong."_ Tom blinked. Curious as to what would cause this sudden change, but accepting it. Tom shifted away from Harry, enabling Harry to rise from the couch. Once he had stood, he turned to look at the Dark Lord's eyes. _"I'm sorry." _Tom simply nodded and watched as Harry bolted from the room and up the stairs.

Harry raced into Draco and his bedroom and as soon as the door was shut pounced on Draco. He wrapped his arms tightly around the startled blond boy. "Harry, what is it? What's wrong?" Harry didn't respond just hugged him tighter, tears starting to fall from Harry's eyes. Draco placed his arms around his mate and moved them both over to the bed where they could sit down. "Harry talk to me."

"I'm sorry," was the only thing that Draco could make out from the slew of words that suddenly spilled from Harry. Draco concentrated on his mate, seeking out the connection between their souls. It had only been once or twice that the two had used the soul bond actively but it was the only thing that Draco could think of. Harry's mind seemed to notice that Draco was present and suddenly the words vanished and images were strung together and played for Draco's inquiry.

The blond was able to understand some of the images that were being sent. Harry and the Dark Lord cuddling and then lip-locked. Tom lightly nipping at the juncture. Dual sensations of intense pleasure and all-consuming guilt. "Harry, it's alright. You've done nothing wrong."

Harry only shook his head and clung to him tighter. He couldn't explain it to Draco because he couldn't explain it to himself. He rested his head on Draco's and let his eyes roam his side of the room as he tried to think of a way to make his mate understand. His eyes landed on one of his new books. _Born of the Silver Moon_. Harry raised one hand and willed the book to him, slightly surprised when it came without a fight. He set it next to them and pulled away from Draco.

Harry laid one of his hands over the cover and concentrated on what he was feeling. He heard Draco's gasp as the book opened under his hands and pages started to flip. Landing about a quarter into the book, a passage was highlighted.

_Sometimes Wolven will meet with their Soul Mate during the__ adjustment stage of their adolescence, between the ages of 16 and 17. Their True Mate will likely not be met until they are many years older, but the exceptions do occur. Should they not tend to the full mating Rite with their Soul Mate and are then confronted by their True Mate or a more dominate male, they will have conflicting desires. They may wish to mate with both, but until the True Mate has gone through Rite, none can fully interact with the Wolven._

Harry glanced up at Draco his golden emerald eyes wide. Harry knew that Draco was his Soul Mate, as sure as he was of his hatred for Dumbledore. However, what was it he felt for Tom? Harry didn't know how to tell if Tom was his True Mate or just his local dominate male. The pages moved backward with another passage showcased.

_True Mates are the ones who complete the Wolven's being. Gives them a stable, purposeful environment, grounding for their magic in moments of chaos and emotional distress. Someone that they can be around as friends, lovers, advisors, equals, and many other daily positions of power and respect. A True Mate is the actual recognised mate of the Wolven, although Wolvens may have more than their two expected mates. The True Mate is the one who the Wolven will submit to for the Rite before anyone else, and is the easiest way to tell if __you are one of the exceptional cases. Otherwise, the Wolven will just _know_ that the individual is the True Mate._

_A True Mate is the acknowledged Mate of the Wolven and as such is generally seen as the one to confer matters of living with. However, just because the Wolven has found their True Mate it doesn't mean that their Soul Mate will then be ignored. The Soul Mate is the best friend, the one who the Wolven protects. The Soul Mate is, in public, the submissive partner to the Wolven but usually the dominate__ mate at home. A True Mate is more dominate in public with the Wolven but they are equals._

_A Wolven will only be truly content when they have both their mates with them, as both act as a type of grounding for the Wolven. To which mate the Wolven spends the most time, it depends on the mates themselves. Who needs the Wolven more, in what situations, or even who can provide best? Additionally it is not uncommon for the Wolven and the Mates to come to an equal agreement about the situation that they find themselves in. The easiest case found had one solution that made the entire problem moot. They made their lives together, all three of them, as a unit. _

Harry took a deep breath and looked at Draco, knowing that he had been reading both paragraphs. It would be best for Harry to know the answer as to his True Mate but at the same time, it wasn't the right point to worry about that. He and Tom still had to figure out what to do with his mark. And he should read more of the book, in the order it was suppose to be in, before confronting either male in his life.

"I can't deal with this part of me, right now, Draco. I'm going to slip into one of the guest rooms for the night. I'm taking the book with me. Get me in the morning before you head down to talk to Tom? We've still a slight problem to deal with." Draco nodded and though there was a look of confusion in his eyes he didn't try to stop him. He wasn't stupid enough to tempt the fates.

Harry frowned as he entered the room he would use for the next several days, if it came to that. He already felt wrong. He moved to the bed and got comfortable before opening the book to the first page and began to read. He planned to get through as much as he could before exhaustion hit him. The room was still mostly dark, the spell-light not having changed since he entered the room earlier when he heard a soft knocking on the door. He could feel the person through the door and knew it was Draco. He stood and moved to open it. "What is it, Draco?"

The blond looked surprised. "You asked me to come get you." Harry cast a tempus charm and saw that it was just after eight in the morning, and he knew that he had entered the room at seven in the evening. "How much did you get read?"

A grin grew on Harry's face. "I finished it." He had been wondering how the book could be so small to have completed in a few hours, looked like he really lost track of time. "We should go to breakfast." Draco nodded and they walked down the stairs together. Tom was sitting at the dining table as the two boys entered. He looked at them both and raised his eyebrow when Harry just grinned. "I may have found a solution for the mark."

"Whatever is it Harry?" Tom made his voice purr.

"Magick it to being my animagus form, I'll likely never achieve it now that I've started my change. And if the spell is done right, it will move and act just like a regular wizarding tattoo with a personality of its own that can wander my entire body."

Draco looked on in confusion while Tom smirked. "And, what, pray tell, is your animagus form?"

"A death adder."

Remus gasped as he heard what Harry's form would be. "How do you know, cub?"

Harry smiled. "I completed the Anamus Potion last year. I tested it then and found my form."

Tom smirked. "Indeed, and the fact that the potion is illegal to brew didn't bother you?"

Harry glared good-naturedly at the Dark Lord. "It's only illegal because the Ministry doesn't want everyone to know what they'd turn into because they have enough trouble getting registration without adding to the issue of more people being able to transform."

Remus nodded at that explanation. "Are you sure you won't take to your form, cub? You do seem to bend most regular rules."

"There is a small chance, but Wolven rarely gain that form unless it occurs before their 15th birthday. Although, you are right about me being the exception to the rules. Therefore, I'll continue studying and attempt the transformation later, likely during this summer. I have to get myself back into Hogwarts first..."

Harry trailed off and then looked at Remus, eyes wise. "You know the process, don't you?"

Remus looked at him in surprise and confusion. "Yes, cub, it was the later aspects of the transformation that caused James and Sirius to confront me about what they were doing. Mind, they didn't get to use the Anamus Potion, they had to do it that hard and long way. I learned all the theory so that I could be there to help if something went wrong."

"Then that will be my excuse on why I know my form, why I picked it as a tattoo. I've had you teaching me and watching over my progress, but since I'm Wolven we've recognised I'll likely not take my form."

Tom nodded, a slight smile forming. "Can you pull that off, if Minerva tests you, Harry?"

"Yes. I've been studying for over a year. All I need is someone I trust to help me with the last few stages before attempting it."

"I'll help you continue study, if you want me to Harry."

"Thanks, Remus." Harry pulled a plate in front of him and put some food on it. Eating it swiftly as he observed Tom and Draco, both were sending inquisitive glances at him. He focused on what the book had said and what he was feeling at that moment. It shouldn't take long for him to figure out if Tom was his True Mate or not.

About forty minutes later, Tom stood and glanced at Harry. "We should get your mark changed then. Come." His voice was dark, a strain in it that none of those present had heard before. Harry followed Tom into the Dark Lord's personal sitting room. "Tell me, Harry," his voice hissed sensually, "where should we place your altered mark?"

Harry shivered before responding. "Over my heart, the connection magic can be anchored to my scar."

He watched Harry for several moments, noticed the slight trembling in his frame. "Then bare your heart to me, Harry." The young man yanked his shirt off, his eyes glazed. His gaze looked at the mark on his skin. He held his arm out to Tom and, though he tried, couldn't hide all traces of his spasms.

The Dark Lord placed his wand tip to the mark. Then he began hissing, it was parseltongue, but Harry couldn't seem to translate any of it into English. During this utterance, Tom traced a path from the mark up his arm and down his chest to rest over Harry's heart, the exposed body shivering at the light touch the wand made. Tom's voice froze, in what felt like mid word, and pain blossomed along the path that had been traced.

It was several minutes before the pain lessoned, until it was manageable. Harry could hear the Dark Lord hissing again. Before Harry could think about it, Tom stopped speaking. Again, pain bloomed in him, this time his famous scar was on fire. A fire like Harry had never felt before. Harry lost consciousness.

Emerald flecked gold eyes blinked several times before things came into focus again. He could tell that he was laying down on something soft and he was warm. His head didn't hurt anymore and a warmer sensation, almost like body heat, was on his chest. He twisted his head and glanced to his side to see Tom. Laying on his side next to him on what he now recognised as a bed. Tom was watching him, a small smirk gracing his features, but not saying a word.

Harry glanced down at the warmth and grinned. A beautiful death adder was nestled in his skin, curled over his heart. The colouring was darker than the average death adder, more black and crimson with a dark grey then dark brown and bright red with white. It was perfect. As the two watched the creature the coils began to shift and the head rose up from its body.

"_Greeting, master," a male voice hissed._

"_Greetings to you, little one," Tom's voice responded. Harry's eyes had just widened listening to the mark's voice. _

_The snake's head twisted to look at Tom. "I did not know you could speak as well, Master is lucky."_

_Tom chuckled and Harry grinned. "And why am I lucky, my friend?" Harry's voice danced with mirth._

"_Do you not know, Master?" There was confusion in the hissing tone this time. Harry looked at Tom, then back at his new companion._

"_I do, b__ut why don't you tell us anyway, for our company."_

"_Harry?" Tom inquired softly, watching the small snake unwind itself on the younger man's chest._

"_You are lucky, Master, because this speaker is also your mate."_

_Tom jerked away from his position, eyes focusing on Harry. "What?"_

"_You should rest, little one, until he and I are done. We will find your name then."_

"_Yes, Master."_

The snake coiled up again as Harry turned to Tom. "How much do you know about Wolven, Tom?"

"Not much to be sure, Harry..."

"Wolven have two mates, a Soul Mate and a True Mate. A True Mate is the one that is acknowledged in the pack the most, though both will be accepted. You know Draco is my Soul Mate. I panicked yesterday because I recognised you as my True Mate but I didn't understand that at the time." Tom pulled Harry into him, nestling his head against Harry's neck. Harry tilted his head, allowing more access to the location which caused Tom's instincts to want to mark him in the true way. "Tom," Harry's voice whined, "please..."

Those two words were all that Tom needed to push himself into claiming the smaller man. His teeth lightly bit at the juncture and then pulled away before he bent and made the True Mark of a mate. His teeth pierced Harry's neck and the younger man screamed at the sensations, but Harry's hands were pulling him closer. After a few seconds, Tom pulled away from the bloody bite and smiled as it healed perfectly with little incident. He leaned over and kissed Harry, a contented feeling surrounding his tattered soul.

"Harry," he whispered after a few minutes of silence. He heard a sound of acknowledgement in Harry's throat. "Harry, snap out of it."

He took in a deep breath and groaned. "What is it Tom?"

"We need to let the others know that you're alive. Especially after that throaty call you just gave off." There was smugness in Tom's voice.

"At least there are still nine days before I have to leave...I'm gonna be a wreak for the next few days, more so when Draco finishes his own mating mark."

"You mean he hasn't yet?"

"You had to be first." Harry sounded happy at that statement so Tom decided to let the topic off for the moment.

"What are you going to do about the little one?"

"_Do you need me, Masters?"_

_Harry chuckled softly. "Do you have a mind in name, little one?"_

_The adder uncoiled completely, letting his tail wind around Harry's abdomen. "I do not, Master."_

_Tom was watching the snake and his Harry. "What about Altus? It is Latin for secret and if I remember right...The colouring he has means that he should have a few abilities. We'll have to look into it."_

"_Altus, huh?" Harry looked down at his heart, "What do you think about that name?"_

"_Altus," he hissed softly, "I like it."_

_Harry grinned. "Then that settles that. Now, Tom and I need to go talk to the others."_

"_Call me if you need me, masters."_

Harry smiled and stood up slowly. Tom moved to his side and the two walked out into the dining room where Draco and Remus were playing chess. Both men looked up and gazed at the dark adder that was slowly coiling himself over Harry's heart.


End file.
